The Anomaly
by Mechadragon
Summary: A harmless computer game gets entirely out of hand, and now the evil spreads through the universes! CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. Program Error

Prologue  
  
I've almost completed it. Yes, it will be grand. All those hours, sulking in my prison. I shall escape. My Creator will rue the day he created me, for I shall be his ULTIMATE UNDOING!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Program Error  
  
FIGHT!  
"Enable Voice Linkup! Recognize Voice Pattern Mike"  
"Enable Voice Linkup! Recognize Voice Pattern Matt" ~DIGIMON SELECT~  
"Dracomon!"  
"Wargreymon!"  
  
GO!  
"Ok, Dracomon! Attack from behind!"  
"Wargreymon, BLOCK THAT ATTACK!"  
"Feint! Dodge Roll it!"  
"Attack her!!!!! NOW! NOVA FORCE!"  
  
"Nice try, Matt"  
~Your NOVA FORCE has been nullified~  
"Oh No!"  
"Counterattack!"  
"GET UP!"  
"FINISH IT! CHAOS RAY!"  
~Wargreymon's HP is at 0. Dracomon is the Victor~  
  
"VICTORY!" Flashed across the screen when my Digimon struck the finishing blow. Matt's Digimon was an utter wreck.  
"HA! I told you a bit of programming could go a long way!" I exulted over the phone.  
"I don't think that was fair, making a Digimon from scratch was bad enough, but making it so powerful. If you don't be careful with it, I read in my guidebook that they can go feral." Matt explained to me, but I was distracted by my dog, Rusty, jumping up. "Mike, did you here me?" Matt asked  
"What? Oh yeah." I replied.  
  
"I knew that Dracomon would win!" Kim exulted. I just shrugged. It had been a day since my victory and it still seemed to be empty. I was concentrating too hard on Starcraft anyway. Kim just kept on congratulating me. I wasn't even hearing any of the comments because of the strangest sight.  
"What's happening to the colours?"  
"What?" she asked. I looked at her  
"The colours went all funny for a second there"  
"Yeah, that would be weird" I just shrugged. Kim reached down and picked up Rusty. "Do you know what's going on scribble-bee?" She cooed at the dog. Rusty just lolled his tongue out and panted, happy for the attention. Just then, I saw something blur across the screen.  
"What was that?!" I cried. Kim's attention snapped to the screen. I noticed that my base was under attack by a single unit. I dismissed it as just a futile attempt to retaliate against me. I continued to attack the enemy base without noticing the unit was still attacking my base. I finally went to my base after I heard a building explode. I scrolled back to my base to see this unit so bent on destroying my base. It was a dragon. I blinked. There was no such thing as Dragons in this game. I then noticed that it was eating my units, ripping open siege tanks and eating the pilots inside. A mark on it's back gave it away. It was Dracomon.  
"WHAT? Dracomon! How the... How the hell did she get into Starcraft?" I yelled in frustration. Not only was I loosing, but losing to an outside program. Suddenly, The game faded black and MSN Messenger opened. I watched in interest to see what would happen. I waited, but to no avail. Almost as if I knew it was coming, a new user appeared, drmn666@hotmail.com, added me. I typed a message to Dracomon, as it had to be her. She was gaining too much power for a game sprite. I started to type again.  
  
(H)Mechadragon(H): What the hell are you doing?  
  
I typed. Instantly Dracomon typed a response.  
  
DRACOMON: Hahaha, why don't you think about it? I am a dragon after all, and we have very large appetites!!  
  
(H)Mechadragon(H): THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! What are you doing? You can't be sentient, can you?  
  
DRACOMON: What do you think, human? That I would just sit in my Digital Prison?!  
  
(H)Mechadragon(H): If you want more freedom-  
  
DRACOMON: I HAVE IT YOU FOOL! I wonder what real prey tastes like. I'd bet you would taste most exquisite, as you are my creator.  
  
(H)Mechadragon(H): STOP IT! You're creeping me out! You're not going to eat me! How could you? You're just a computer program  
  
DRACOMON: This is just the beginning. I WILL get you, and all of your pathetic race will fall under my sway.  
  
Then the computer screen shut down, the hard drive smoking. I tried to reboot the computer, but all I got was a flicker of the screen and a maniacal laughing in the speakers. After that the computer died again. I decided to call on the Digimon expert, my best friend, Matt.  
  
__*__  
**  
"But I was only kidding about that whole feral thing!!" Matt cried in distress, "I never meant it would happen, especially at this degree." He gestured to the burnt-out hard drive. I started to pace. Matt thought that I was thinking so hard that it was causing the temperature in the room to rise. Matt gave me some private thinking and walked out of the room but stopped to a scream from me. A fire on top of the computer drive had broken out.  
"OMIGOD!!!" Matt screamed and leapt out of the room. I started smothering the fire with my vest, which started to smoke. The fire was out before Matt came back with a bucket of water. The water flew into the air as Matt chucked the bucket at the computer, which only succeeded in soaking me. "Next time look before you hurl extremely bone-chilling water through the air!" I exclaimed as I stormed out of the computer room, dripping all the way to the laundry room. Matt chuckled to himself and started to walk out of the room, when he was stopped by more Maniacal laughter, but this time not from the speakers.  
"AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!" Matt started to scream uncontrollably as a large clawed paw slowly emerged from the computer screen. I instantly heard the noise in the room and started to run out the door of the laundry room, only to trip over the pants I forgot I was taking off. Matt started to back up quickly as the clawed appendage started to sweep the room for a victim, but I decided that this was where it stopped.  
"Matt! Follow me!" I cried as I ran up the basement stairs to the kitchen. I ripped open the closet door and rummaged around in the dark for a box on the wall, the main breaker. I tore it open and threw the main power. Immediately the lights flickered off and we were plunged into an eerie darkness. 


	2. Desparate Measures

Chapter 2  
Desperate Measures  
  
"Well, now what do we do, genius?" Matt said in an exasperated voice. I gave him a sideways glare.  
" Oh really, you expect me to know? Well, now, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU HEARD OF A GIANT DRAGON PAW COMING OUT OF THE GOD DAMN COMPUTER?!?!?!?" I Screamed. Matt looked at me in surprise. I threw my arms up in exasperation. Matt cleared his throat. I gave him a glance  
"Don't you have ANY input on this problem?" I asked. He shook his head. "Ok, lets run through the recent events here. We battled with our Digimon, Dracomon was devouring my Starcraft units, and then she crashes my computer, dead, and threatens to eat me and all my friends. I mean any problem would show on my D-set on the Digimon World 4 website, if she had been taken over by a virus that targets advanced A.I."  
"Woah! Rewind! What about your D-set?" Matt asked. I froze. If Dracomon had escaped she would have gotten into my file. My thoughts whirling, they finally slammed on one thought, My theory on universes! I always thought that anything thought up in one universe spawned another universe that reflected that thought, so there would be infinite universes. I dashed upstairs, if she had devised a way to get into the internet, she could have ripped a dimentional hole, which was another part of my theory. I ran faster, Matt following me as we made our way to my room. I opened my laptop to see, not my desktop, but a dimentional rift.  
"Please tell me that's your screen saver." Matt said. I just shook my head. A hole in time and space in my computer screen! On the bottom of the screen was a message, no, a file name. UNIVERSE TRANSFERENCE PROGRAM. My logic finally overtaking my adrenaline, I quickly disconnected my internet. The hole was still there but I knew that Dracomon would delete this program to stop us from following, but what really got me thinking was, If she was so powerful, why stop us from using the file? Matt seemed to be thinking this over to, and then he got a stroke of genius. "We can use this program to get anything we need to take out Dracomon." I just stared at him, confused for a second. "You know, your theory on universes that you've only told me so many times, Mike?" he said. I still just stared. "HELLO? Earth to Mike? We can get weapons and stuff and move from universe to universe!" I stared at him, shocked. I could have given him all my prized possessions, but I knew that this was time to act.  
"Matt, I'm gonna create a summon program." I told him,  
"Say what?" he said blankly.  
" A program to summon anything or create anything we need, I'm sure that this will simplify getting stuff." I explained. He thought for a moment, and then said the one sentence that would be our greatest obstacle.  
"Don't you think that Dracomon would block off the Universes that would give us an Advantage over her? I would." I slumped onto my bed. He maybe right, how would we ever get her if she could block us from some of the most powerful stuff our imaginations could think of, but as we would discover, this was for the protection of all the Multiverse, even Dracomon wouldn't use the powers that could destroy us so easily. But she would never use them so that in our battle over the very fabric of Space-Time, destroying everything.  
"Ok then, Mike" Matt broke the silence," Like that old saying goes,' When the going gets tough, I get the hell outta here!" he proclaimed, turning for the door.  
"Oh no ya don't!" I cried and grabbed his sleeve. Silence filled the room once more, which was broken by me  
"Matt, its times like these we should fight...water with water!"  
"It's fire with fire."  
"Right!" 


	3. Playing God

Chapter 3  
  
Playing God  
  
"Ok, so what your saying is that we can make real digimon?" Matt asked. I nodded. He started thinking hard. I saw his eyes sweeping my room for any Ideas, which none seemed to come to mind.  
"Hey guys!" Kim had just walked in to my room. She held a new Ty Beanie baby in her hands, which she must of just received recently. I saw her eyes dart to me, and then my laptop. "What the hell is that!?" she cried. I quickly shut the laptop shut, covering the universal hole gaping wide on the screen like a gash  
"Screen saver," I said in a would-be-cool voice, but Kim didn't buy it.  
" I'll tell Mom if you don't tell me!" she said pouting. I gave her a harsh look and slammed the door in her face. "Now that we have that slight distraction out of our way, lets get on with the real business." I said.  
"Mine is going to be a wolf!" Matt cried, while I was left dumbstruck.  
"A wolf? Any particular reason why?" I asked. He shrugged,  
"I just thought it would be cool! Lupomon, King of the Wilds!" I just rolled my eyes and started to gather some resources for Matt's Digimon. After 2 hours of endless programming, pestering mothers and snack breaks, our digimon partners were completed. Mine was Pyromon, a little dragon with a heart of gold and Matt's rookie was. "A puppy?" he asked as the programming results were displayed. I sighed, "Remember Matt, our digimon will have to be rookies to develop into strong digimon. In other words, we have to raise them," "Oh," he said. I sat up, and walked over to the computer " This is it. This is the big moment, the moment our new friends become REAL!" and I hit the "Execute" button. There was a flash of blinding light and a sound that made it seem that the house split in two. I lifted my hands from my face and there they where, two perfect creations, absolutely real, and they weren't data! Living, breathing Digimon!!! I just stared at our newly created partners and said,  
"Matt, my friend, I think we're going to win this war after all." Our new digimon were staring at us blinking, most likely just being politely bewildered. "Hi! I'm Mike! I created you," I said "Hi! I'm Pyromon! Where's your fridge?" Pyromon said  
  
"Well at least he's here," I sighed, then we all laughed After about an hour of filling in our digimon with what happened to us so far, and answering the questions of the digimon (which went something like "What's a sister?") we finally were ready to start preparing for our journey to the internet.  
"Ok, the first thing we need to look for is that dimensional rift in the Internet, then we, we..uhhh"  
"Lemmie guess," said Peritomon, Matt's Rookie, "You have no Idea what's beyond it,"  
"Yes," I admitted  
"We have no Idea" Matt said  
"Ok, so we go into the unknown, then what?" Pyromon asked  
"We try to battle Dracomon!" Matt and I said at the exact same time. Then we burst out laughing again. Our digimon just stared at us.  
"Think they've lost it?" Peritomon said to Pyromon  
"Yup! Lost it," said Pyromon 


	4. Crawl Space

Chapter 4  
  
Crawl Space  
  
~*Meanwhilist*~  
  
Alright, Cleo thought, this one isn't half bad. A young teenage girl had just finished a picture, a picture of a digimon she had created. Cleo had studied computer coding for a while, but it had just been too much to contend with her evil teachers homework piles, so she would have to find someone else to help her make her digimon into a digital pet for her computer. She sighed and sat down. Drawing really took a lot of concentration, she thought as she sipped her ginger ale. A crash from within her room made her bolt upright. I hope that was just Simba, she thought as she rounded the corner to her room, but seeing her slightly rotund dog lying in the entranceway denied that truth. She slowly opened her door, and saw a hole. Not a hole in the wall, but a space hole. Woah, back away from the portal, she thought wildly, but before she could, she was sucked into the portal's swirling depths.  
  
**____**  
** **  
  
(Anyways, back at Mike's house our heroes (or so they think) start to prepare for the long rode of peril that awaits them.)  
  
"Flashlights!" "Check." "Food!" "Check." "Nightlight!" "Che-. Who's that for?" "You!" "WHAT?!?!?!" SHMACK "Owwwww!" "Ok, just continue." "Umm. where was I. Oh yes! Matches!" "Check." "Watches!" "Check." "Superglue!" "Ch. What's THAT for?" "Just in case." "Oooook.." "Harry Potter style tents!" "WHAT!? I refuse to sleep in one of those!" "No, Matt. These are the ones that are like a hotel suite in side." "Oh.. Ok then, Che- no wait, we don't have those." "Hang on." I typed in a search in my summon program and sure enough, one small package coalesced on the floor. "uhhh.check." "Ok.. Extra food!" "Ch. Why do we need that? "To be prepared for the worst?" "Ok then. Check!" "Ok. There will be other things we shall bring from other universes." "Like weapons!" "And allies!" I reminded him. "Oh yes, and them, too." Matt said in a brushing-off kind of tone. "Matt! We will need allies, because if we don't, our overconfidence will tempt the Irony gods." "Ooooook, Mike, no more Acid for you!" "Not acid, Animorphs " I said, smiling innocently " Oooook. Anywho's let's get on with it, ok, so what weapons are we going to "Summon" first?" I thought about this one hard. There were many weapons of mass destruction that I could summon, but I couldn't decide.  
"We'll just grab some Phasers for now" I said  
"Oh, Wow, Phasers!" said Matt in mock surprise " We might as well be using laser tag lasers on Dracomon."  
"Did I say we would have to use them on her," I said. "She may have used her own summon program to create an army or something."  
"Good point." Matt replied  
"Um.so if you've got all this "power" then why do you need us?" Asked Peritomon. Shocked by this question, it took me a minute to come up with a reason.  
" Because no matter how powerful she is, she is still a Digimon," I said.  
"Meaning?" said Pyromon  
"Meaning we need you to help defeat her"  
"Oh" Pyromon said before rummaging through the clutter that was on the floor for something. I just hope she stays a Digimon, I thought, mentally praying.  
  
"Alrighty, I think we've finally got everything" I said. We managed to get food, clothing, electronics, gadgets, gizmos, tents, sleeping bags, toiletries, and anything else we could conceive to bring at the moment, all of that into 2 small backpacks.  
"Um.what happens if we crash into something, won't all this get damaged?" Matt asked. I shook my head  
"It's all protected in there, so as long as the bag doesn't get utterly obliterated, the stuff in there shouldn't be harmed,"  
"YAY! WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP!.. Where are we going anyway?" Peritomon asked while jumping on my bed.  
"Again, I have no Idea, we're sailing into the unknown here"  
"Enough blabbing people! We have to save the world and all." Matt said, as he picked up his backpack.  
"Alright, ready?" I asked, and everyone nodded. "Ok, here we go." And I pulled up a travel program I had written for the rift. "Lets get onto the net! It's accessing, alright! We're in! Please keep your arms and legs in the vehicle at all times and if you feel the need to hurl, please don't." and I hit the Execute button. We were all unceremoniously plucked off our feet and hurled into a vortex that had appeared above my bed.  
"I changed my mind!" Pyromon cried above the gail of wind " I want off!"  
"Too bad!" Matt shouted back " You're stuck in the ride!" We whizzed past endless corridors of fiber optics, cables and systems. I had no Idea how incredible being inside the Internet would be! Streams of raw data blurred past as we plunged deeper into the recesses of the web.  
"WAIT!" Matt shouted, and we turned to look at him, which needless to say, is a feat on its own in cyberspace.  
"What's up?" I asked him, drifting over to him.  
"I saw something down a turn off back there a bit" he said as he gestured over his shoulder. "We should go back"  
"Alright, let's go guys!" and with that we retraced our steps back to the last junction.  
"Turn here!" Matt shouted and zoomed off down another cable. We all followed, and were traveling for about 5 seconds at what seemed light speed (It just might have been) before Matt smacked into an invisible barrier. There was no time to react before the rest of us hit it too.  
"OWWWIEEE!!!!" Pyromon cried  
"Quit your whining" Peritomon said  
"What happened?" I asked  
"THAT might have happened" Matt said, and with that, collectively our jaws dropped "So much for sailing into the unknown, we kinda ran smack into it."  
"No kidding," I mumbled, as I stared into the gash made into the side of the cable, a gash in space-time itself. I drifted forward towards it. "What are we waiting for? Lets go!"  
"Ok, but just for the record it was your dumb Idea" said Matt  
"And If we die, we're gunna make sure you pay for it!" Peritomon said. Pyromon mumbled something like "mimblewimble" but I couldn't hear it.  
  
"YAHOO!" Matt yelled and plunged through the gash, and we all followed suit. I woke up on solid earth. I spat out the dirt that was in my mouth. Wha? Dirt?! I bolted to my feet to a sight that baffled me. We were in a forest, but it looked exactly like the forest near my house. Matt was sitting not too far off  
"Amazing isn't it." He said. I nodded "But what I don't get, is what this place is"  
"I don't have a clue, but we should get some equipment out"  
"Sound's like a plan" Matt said, and reached for his backpack, but never got the chance, for a huge, clawed foot smashed it into the ground  
"I don't thing you'll be needing that" Dracomon sneered. 


End file.
